Sakura and ShaoranSave the last dance
by Meimi1
Summary: Sakura danse et...seduit!!!


Sakura a 14 ans et n'a pas encore transformé toutes les cartes(Disons àprès l'episode 67).Pour aimer cette fanfic je vous conseille VIVEMENT d'écouter All or Nothing d'Athena Cage(avez vous vu le film Save The Last Dance?)car ce sera le SOUNDTRACK de cette fic,héhé!Et la musique sur laquelle Sakura dansera!!!!!!!!!Telechargez-la ICI:(SVP!!)et ouvrez les fichiers dans le meme dossier.

**Save the last dance**

-------------------------------------

Jamais elle n'aurait immaginé d'arriver jusqu'à là.Au debut son unique passion,c'étaient les majorettes;et elle avait bien demontré à tous son agilité;mais on sait que les majorettes ne portent nulle part.Et puis un matin un cours de gymnastique ryithmique,pourquoi pas?Essayons.Au fond d'une semaine elle était devenue dejà la meilleure de son group,tellement elle était douée.Son agilité n'avait pas de comparaisons,et son charme était indeniable.On aurait dit qu'elle ne faisait pas du sport,plutot qu'elle s'amusait ,revait et faisait rever.Ses copines la jalousaient.Mais comme elle était très gentille et bonne,elle réussissait à conquerir tout le monde d'un regard.Elle devint célèbre très tot dans son école,donc les gars(un peu voyeurs) venaient l'épier en secret pendant qu'elle s'entrainait.Inutil de dire qu'ils restaient la bouche grand ouverte et qu'ils avaient du mal à detourner les yeux d'elle.Elle ne s'en était jamais apercue qu'elle plaisait à tout le monde,donc elle fut bien surprise quand les premièrs bouquets de fleurs et les lettres d'amour arrivèrent.Elle en rougit un peu,mais s'apercevant qu'elle ne connaissait aucun de ses admirateurs,elle ne repondit à personne.Et maintenant,le tournoi nationale.Un reve ou plutot un cauchemar,on dirait.

Fille_Sakura -chan!C'est ton tour!_

Sakura_J'arrive!_

Elle soupira.Puis se concentra et commença son ballet.Elle était charmante,parfaite,insuperable!Le ruban était son agrè preferé,et glissait en l'air en formant des cercles,des coeurs;elle sautait,courait,sans repos.Mais arrivée à la prise la plus difficile on ne sait pas pourquoi,elle echouait .

Timori_Oh quel dommage,Sakura-chan!Encore rien?_

Sakura_Ouin...c'est la quatrième fois que j'essaye aujourd'hui,encore rien!_

Elle baissa la tete,un peu triste.Desormais il manquait peu de temps au tournoi.Il fallait reussir.Une faute comme celle là lui aurait couté beaucoup,tandis que le reste de l'exibition était impeccable.

Sakura_J'èspère vraiment que ça ira..._

Timori_Mais oui ma belle!Ce n'est qu'un peu de tension ,je crois.Calme toi avant tout,je te vois un peu trop preoccupée._

Sakura_Merci_Elle lui sourit d'un sourire doux et melancolique à la fois._(Je ne me sens pas trop tranquille)_se dit elle.

Ensuite elle rentra chez soi.Elle respirait toujours avec difficulté,car était anxieuse.Son coeur depuis quelques temps battait plus fort,et elle sentais continuellement mal au ventre.Ne faisant que soupirer,son frere lui disait qu'elle avait les chagrins d'amour,alors elle lui frappait le pied du sien.

Sakura(colerique)_Touya!!!_

Touya rigolait_Quoi monstre???_

Sakura_Je te repète que je ne suis amoureuse de personne!!!_

Touya:_Je le crois bien,qui aimerait un monstre??_

Sakura_Grrrrrrr!!!!_

Il adorait lui dire ça:au moins il lui semblait de comprendre que personne ne lui plaisait.Elle avait 14 ans,et était dejà très mignonne,d'une beauté delicate et pure.Mais son charme residait en son innocence et naiveté.

Le lendemain elle arriva en classe,il n'y avait encore personne sauf Shaoran qui revisait.

Sakura(radieuse)_Salut!!_

Shaoran(intimidé)_Sa..salut._

Sakura_Alors ça va?_

Shaoran_Bah...oui_il rougit.Il était son meilleur ami,l'unique qui la mettait à son aise chaque fois.

Sakura s'aperçoit qu'il y avait des roses rouges sur son banc

Sakura_Oh,noooon encore!!!!_

Elle lit le billet:_T'est la plus belle des fleurs_,signé _Gikoru._

Elle prit les fleurs,embarrassée._Et maintenant où le mettre?_Ils iront tous se moquer de moi une autre fois!!_

Shaoran rougit.Il était peut etre l'unique gars qui n'était encore venu voir Sakura danser,l'unique qui ne disait rien.Mais ce n'était que pour cacher sa passion pour elle.Chaque fois qu'il voyait des fleus arriver de la part d'inconnus,il grognait,car il cragnait qu'enfin Sakura aurait dit oui à un d'eux.Ils seraient sortis ensemble,et puis il aurait essayé de l'embrasser,elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé...Non,c'était mieux ne pas y penser ou il serait devenu fou!

Sakura vit qu'il n'allait pas très bien depuis quelques temps._Shaoran,est ce que ça va?_

Shaoran_Pffff oui_il detourna les yeux.

Sakura_eeeeeeeeh j'ai trouvé!!Kyoko-chaaaaaaan!_Elle courut vers son amie._

Kyoko_Sakura -chan!Quel beau bouquet!!!!_

Sakura lui cligna d'oeil_ça te plait??_

Kyoko_Oui,très!!!!!!!!_

Sakura(souriante)_Alors il est à toi!!!!!!_

Kyoko(les yeux grands ouverts)_Sakura -chan!!!!Comment peux tu refuser un si beau cadeau??????Un gars t'aime et tu me donne ton bouquet????_

Sakura(tranquille)_ça ne m'interesse pas.Et puis si je rentre avec ses roses ,Touya me fera le troisième degré,et puis mon papa...._

Kyoko_Sélon moi,t'es toute folle!Bah d'accord!!!!_

Elle lui prit les roses._Merci!!!!_

Sakura revint en classe._Pfffffff je me sens mieux!!!!_

Elle sourit,et Shaoran se sentit soulagé;elle n'avait encore accepté un seul bouquet .Mais il y avait quelqu'un qu'il cragnait,l'unique qui parlait librement avec sa bien aimée Sakura.

Sakura_Ah!Bonjour Eriol-Kun^^_

Eriol entra charmant comme toujours.Shaoran se mordit les levrès._Bonjour Sakura-san,t'es ravissante ce matin!_

Il lui fit des compliments,tandis que Shaoran aurait voulu le frapper en plaine face_(Eh bien?T'as terminé?????)_pensait-il.Il faisait toujours la meme face,on l'aurait dit un loup sauvage.

Il prit un cahier,le premier qu'il trouva,et l'utilisa pour separer brusquement Sakura et Eriol.

Sakura_Woé???_

Shaoran(coleric)Grrrrrrrrrrr j'ai pas compris cet exercice!_Il fulmina Eriol du regard.

Eriol rigola. 

Sakura_A-ah d'accord._Elle s'assit près de lui ,mais il avait la tete autrepart,il continuait à fixer Eriol du coin de l'oeil_(Ne t'approche pas d'elle!!!)_

Sakura(confuse)_A-ehm...Shaoran???_

Shaoran_Oui!Dis moi!_

Sakura_L'exercice t'interesse encore????_Il se tourna vers elle,son visage était proche de celui de la fille.

Shaoran(rouge)_A..ah!Oui!_Elle lui sourit.Le coeur de Shaoran commença à battre très fort,car elle était avec lui,près de lui,son flanc touchait le sien,il pouvait entendre la chaleur de son corps.Il eut des pensées pas très innocentes,et il rougit comme un voleur.

Sakura_On continue?Tu m'as entendu??_

Shaoran detourna les yeux_Ou-oui._

Sakura_Si tu regarde autrepart ce sera difficile!Regarde moi,Shaoran-Kun!_

Il lui obeit,les yeux tremblants;il semblait rever,ses yeux si proches des siens.C'était comme voir le printemps,il sentais son parfum envoutant qui lui disait_Embrasse la,couillon!_

Sakura_^^_

Il se reveilla et sursauta_Bo-bon on continue_faisant semblant de s'interesser à l'exercise;il cachait son embarras en disant que c'était sa preoccupation pour la grammaire.

Shaoran(rouge jusqu'au blanc des yeux)_Ah!Il m'enerve cet exercise!Le genitif de pertinence m'empeche de dormir la nuit!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sakura_Heu....^^;;;;;;;_

Eriol se frappa le front de la main et sortit de la classe,tellement il allait eclater de rire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rentrait accompagnée par Tomoyo et Shaoran;lui,il était silencieux,n'osant pas interrompre les deux filles.

Tomoyo_Aaaaaaaah Sakura-chan!Tu gagnera surement,j'en suis certaine !!!Quand ?La semaine prochaine?_

Sakura_Heu....Tomoyo-chan!!Il y a des filles qui sont beaucoup beaucoup plus braves que moi^^;;;;_

Tomoyo_Trop modeste,je t'ai vu danser et j'ai cru de voir un ange.._

Sakura rosit,_Trop bonne,toi...._elle regarda Shaoran,un peu embarassée.

Tomoyo se mit une main devant la bouche;elle rigolait delicieusement ,comme la fille bien polie et douce qu'elle était._T'es pas d'accord avec moi,Li-kun?Elle n'est pas belle notre Sakura-chan?_

Ce "notre" l'avait pris les mains dans le sac;Sakura n'osait penser qu'il pouvait s'interesser à la danse,il était trop virile pour ces betises,se disait elle.

Shaoran begaya,le visage chaud_Ba..be....eh!Moi..j-je ne l'ai pas encore vue..._

Tomoyo_Oooh je ne peux pas y croire!Tu DOIS absoulement venir!!!!!!_

Shaoran_J-je...je...._

Sakura rougit;et s'il venait?Et s'il la regardait en costume?Qu'aurait il pensé d'elle?Il aurait continué à la regarder comme une amie?Ou comme un homme?

Puis elle rompit le silence_En réalité,Tomoyo-chan ce sera difficile de trouver des places,car elles sont dejà reservées!_

Tomoyo(decue)_Oh noon je voulais tellement filmer ma chère Sakura!!!_

Sakura_Mais demain je demanderai à Miss Fujiko,peut etre elle reussira à me procurer quelques tickets._

Shaoran sentit son coeur se serrer.Qu'aurait-il fait?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain elle entra en classe,un peu en retard;il y avait Tomoyo,Shaoran,Naoko,Kyoko et Eriol.

Sakura était joieuse_Bonjour à tout le monde!_Elle tenait quelque chose en main.

Ils la saluerent,puis elle fit voir deux tickets pour le tournoi.

Sakura_Ta-dan!!!Miss Fujiko m'a fait cadeau de deux tickets!!!!!_

Naoko_Quelle chance!Ils sont pour qui?_

Sakura avait dejà decidé à qui les donner.Le premier ,sans doute à sa meilleure amie.

Tomoyo(les yeux étilcelants)_Ooooooh mon amie!!C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'aie reçu depuis...._

Sakura_^^;;;;_puis elle se tourna vers les autres copains.A' qui donner l'autre?En réalité,elle avait dejà une mi-idée..seulement qu'il fallait demander à tous,c'était plus poli.

Sakura_Eh bien..quelqu'un d'autre est interessé?_Elle regarda d'abord vers les autres filles(car elle ne voulait pas s'adresser aux gars directement).

Kyoko_Oh ce serait beau,Sakura-chan..je serais heureuse de ven...Ahi!!!_ Naoko la poussa du coude.Elle la regarda et comprit._Ah,non desolée...je ne peux pas venir car...car je dois aller diner avec mes grandpères et grandsmerès voilà^^;;;_

Naoko(ne sachant qu'inventer)_Ah...moi non plus!!J'ai promis à mon petit ami que je serai sortie avec lui^^_

Tomoyo_Ton petit ami???Mais quel...._elle comprit_Ah!TON petit ami^^ bien sur!!_

Sakura (c'était ce qu'elle voulait ,au fond,mais ça l'embarrassait beaucoup)_Donc..et vous,les gars?Vous avez autre chose à faire?_

Ce"vous" voulait etre un "tu" mais elle n'osa pas le dire ni le regarder dans les yeux.

Eriol prit la parole,car Shaoran n'avait dit un seul mot;il gardait le silence.

Eriol_Je ne demande rien de mieux!Oui,je suis libre pour jeudi soir;je viendrai surement._

Sakura_Ah....._dit elle,très deçue.Elle vit que Shaoran regardait autrepart;il avait l'air d'un qui sait d'avoir fait la pire erreur et pourtant aurait voulu monter en colère avec soi meme.

Shaoran_Eriol et Sakura ....._pensa-t-il.Sakura lui adressa un regard qui voulait dire "pourquoi t'as rien dit?"mais il ne pouvait pas le voir,car il allait sortir de la pièce.Il garda le silence pour toute la matinée,tandis que Sakura ne reussissait très bien à faire semblant de rien.Tomoyo était préoccupée;elle voulait parler avec Shaoran mais elle n'avait pas le courage.Il était assis sur sa branche preferée,il faisait cela quand il voulait rester seul.Shaoran vit la fille qui s'approcha doucement.Elle était tellement douce et sensible que personne ne pouvait nier son charme.

Tomoyo_Li-kun..._

Il detourna les yeux_Que veux tu?_

Tomoyo_Tu le sais bien._

Shaoran_Oui..je l'imaginais_Eriol,qu'il considerait son premier rival,avait gagné sans combattre.Jusqu'à present il était toujours monté en colère quand il parlait avec Sakura ou la faisait sourire avec ses gentillesses,mais cette fois ce n'étais que sa faute à lui.Il avait été lache,rien autre que ça.

Tomoyo_Je pensais que Sakura était très importante pour toi._

Shaoran_Oui,c'est ça!_

Tomoyo(triste)_Et alors?Pourquoi as tu renoncé?_

Shaoran(pensif)_Je ne sais pas..je ne sais pas!!!C'est que je ne pige rien à rien_il cacha ses beaux yeux derrière les cheveux rebels.

Tomoyo_Li-kun......_

Le vent soufflait,faisant frissonner la tenue noire de Shaoran,sa cravatte noire flottait.

Tomoyo_Tu es trop sevère avec toi meme ,Li-kun.T'es vraiment sur que Sakura ne ressente rien pour toi?Comment fais tu à dire qu'elle prefere Hiragizawa-kun?_

Shaoran_Je l'ai defié en natation,en basket..il réussit toujours à gagner!Naturel que Sakura prefere lui à moi_Il serra les poings si fort qu'il se fit mal._Hiragizawa ne fait que la remplir de gentillesses..et moi!Moi je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire combien elle est belle,jamais!Comment elle me fait mourir du regard...combien je la desire...._

Tomoyo soupira.Elle savait lire dans les coeurs de tous,c'est pour ça que Shaoran lui avait tout avoué._(Je sais dejà ce que je devrais faire,mais je devrais le faire au dernier moment)_se dit elle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura_Shaoran-kun ne viendra pas...peut etre il ne me ragardera néanche à la television....._elle rougit._Surement jeudi soir il aura oublié que je vais danser._Assise sur le lit,elle prit ses genoux dans les mains et frissonna.Elle ne savais pas l'expliquer,mais aurait été heureuse et excitée à l'idée que Shaoran venais pour elle.Et maintenant...Eriol ?Elle l'aimait beaucoup,comme un ami,ou bien comme un père,car il était toujours disponible et comprensif.Son sourire doux la tranquillisait.Mais Shaoran....comme elle était naive!Elle n'aurait jamais su dire ce qu'elle sentait pour lui._Je lui veux bien,tellement!Et en quelque sorte je sais qu'il m'en veux lui aussi.Mais parfois je ne le comprends pas,c'est comme s'il voulais s'enfuir.Je dirais qu'on est amis desormais...ou peut etre il se sent encore mon rival en la chasse aux cartes?_A' cette idée elle trembla._Peut etre il n'a jamais arreté de me detester....._Et les larmes commencèrent à couler copieusement de ses yeux,voulaient exprimer tout son chagrin._Je ne comprends pas..je ne comprends pas!Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de pleurer??_Et elle vida tout son coeur jusqu'à la fin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était l'après midi.Sakura allait s'entrainer encore avec son group de danse en en salle de gymnastique.Elle semblait plutot triste..

Kyoko_Ne pas se decourager,okay?_

Sakura_Oui oui_

Miss Fujiko_Kinomoto-san,va te changer._

Sakura_D'accord j'arrive._

Tout en haut,à travers la fenetre,il y avait les voyeurs habituels.

Saburo_Daaaaa Sakura-chan va arriver!!!!J'ai hate de la voirrrrr..._

On entendit un cris derrière eux.

Shaoran_Hey!!!!_

Hitomi avec la complicité de Seitaro avaient entrainé le pauvre Shaoran jusqu'à là,il avait cherché de resister mais ils l'avaient saisit pour les bras.Il leur avait fallu un bon quart d'heure et beaucoup d'energie pour l'amener là,il était trop fort pour eux.

Hitomi_Daaaa ne fais pas le timide,Li-kun!C'est bien l'heure de se reveiller un peu!_

Shaoran(rouge pivoine)_Je vous repete que je ne veux pas!!_

Seitaro_Tsssssssk tapette d'un Shaoran!Viens avec nous et tu verra les sept merveilles...en costume!!!!!^^_il adressa un regard malicieux à ses amis_Pas vrai les gars???_

Ils rigolaient comme des fous._HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!_

Hitomi_Ouvre bien les yeux Shaoran!!!!hihihi!!!_

Shaoran cherchait inutilement de se delivrer._Je ne veux pas!Je ne suis pas un voyeur comme vous!!!_

Hitomi_Sssssssss c'est Shaoran le pur qui a parlé !!!!S'il te plait,personne ne croit à ces conneries!!_

Shaoran_Non!!!_

Saburo(excité)_Oh non les gars ce n'est pas juste!Venez vous tenir Shaoran!Moi aussi je veux voirrr!!_

Genihiro(collé à la fenetre)_Quels beaux brins de filles...O__O_

Shaoran detourna les yeux_Pfff vous n'étes que des cochons!_

Ranko_Pffui tu nous en conte,Li-kun!!!Tu ne nous voudras pas faire croire que quand tu regarde Sakura-chan .._

Shaoran sursauta.

_.........tu ne t'excite pas?_

Shaoran bouillit comme une etuve et ne réussit plus à repousser les deux gars qui le retenaient.

Hitomi(batard!!)_Oh-oh -oh,qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive,Li-kun?_

Saburo_HéHéHé!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Genhiro_On dirait qu'il a prit feu....^^;;;;_

Taisumi_Ah ah ah!!!uah uah uahaha!!!!!_

Tout le monde eclatait de rire.

[Pauvre petit Shaoran^^;;;]

Hitomi_Tout le monde devine ce que tu reve la nuit,Li-kun..peut-etre de la deshabiller...._

Genihiro_De lui caresser le tetons...._

Shaoran(HORS DE SOI DE COLERE!!!!!!!!!!)_ARRETEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CA SUFFIT!!!!!!!!!!!!_ hurla-t-il,rouge comme jamais avant.

Tout le monde rigolait de plus belle.

Saburo_Ah ah ah notre petit Li-Kun qui reve de la belle Sakura..._

Hitomi_Plutot qui se masturb........._Il n'acheva pas la phrase,car Shaoran le fit tomber par terre d'un coup de poing.Le pauvre gars se releva avec peine.

Genhiro_EhmmmmmmO__O_

Tout le monde garda le silence car il était le plus fort de l'école.Personne n'osa plus le provoquer davantage.

Il se tourna et fit pour s'en aller quand:

Hitomi_Aaaaaah finallement!!Sakura est arrivée!!!!!!_

Shaoran sursauta.Pourquoi s'était il arreté?

Genhiro_Par ici,ma belle!!!!!!!!!!_

Saotomi_Daaaa vous avez vu???_

Shaoran ne savait pas quoi faire;il aurait preferé mourir plutot que faire comme les autres voyeurs.

Ils commencerent à crier et à siffler,très excités.

Saburo(les mains contre la fenetre)_Montre-moi tes cuisses..._

Shaoran explosa;il le saisit pour le col de la chemise et le frappa d'un coup de poing en pleine face!!

Tous_O__O

Quel sileeeence!!!!!!

Shaoran adressa un regard effroyable aux gars qui restèrent muets comme des statues.

Shaoran(terrible)_Une autre mot sur Sakura et......_

Ils firent tous signe que non,la queue entre les jambes......... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et le soir arriva.Sakura s'entrainait depuis l'après midi sans cesse,puis elle se reposa un peu.Pour le tournoi elle ne devait que danser un morceau,sur la base musicale de All or Nothing de Athena Cage.

[Je vous en prie:ecoutez la car ça vous servira pour comprendre comment elle dansait.Quand elle commencera à dancer,arretez de lire,mettez la musique,fermez les yeux et immaginez^^car j'ai revé sa danse -magnifique!-mais jamais je ne pourrais expliquer comment était]

Sakura n'avait jamais été si nerveuse;elle continuait à repeter encore et encore son ballet,mais elle commettait des fautes,et plus elle perdait l'éspoir,plus elle allait mal.Car elle pensait trop,et ça lui empechait de faire de son mieux.Elle était seule,malgré ses copines étaient là.D'ailleurs,meme si elles étaient amies,elles auraient été contentes de la voir échouer,elle qui était devenue la meilleure trop tot,tandis qu'elles s'entrainaient depuis des ans.Alors elles jouissaient de la voir souffrir,et la laissaient seule,aufait.Sakura frissonna:_Si au moins je pouvais voir quelqu'un avec qui echanger deux mots!ça me ferait sentir mieux.Mais....Shaoran..._

-----------------------------------------

Shoran (faché) était chez soi,particulièrement nerveux.Il pensait que Sakura aurait dansé dans quelques heures,et lui était là.Mais la pire chose,Hiragizawa était avec elle,pensait-il.Il aurait voulu taper la tete contre tous les murs!

DLING DLONG

Shaoran_Qui est à cette heure??_Il ouvrit la porte,c'était Tomoyo.

Shaoran(surpris)_Et toi qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

Tomoyo(souriante)__Heu,desolée mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps,j'ai un rendez vous^^_

Shaoran_Oui...je sais_

Tomoyo(souriante)_Avec ma **tante**....je dois aller!Dommage pour ce soir!^^Je ne pourrais plus aller voir Sakura-chan....^^_

Shaoran_Heeein???_

Tomoyo_Mais_continua-t-elle en agitant le ticket_Je ne voulais pas jeter dans la poubelle ce truc-ci...^^_

[Sacrée Tomoyo!!!!!!!!!]

Shaoran_O__O

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au palace du sport il y avait plein de monde,malgré on ne pouvait entrer qu'avec le ticket.

Sakura était dans sa chambre(oui,elle avait sa propre chambre!!!)et priait que tout pouvait aller bien.Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Sakura_Qui est là?_

Eriol_Puis je entrer?_

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Eriol très chic avec un gros bouquet de roses blanches.

Sakura_Ooooh Eriol-kun!Entre!!!_

Eriol_Ce sont pour toi,ravissante Sakura!_

Sakura prit les roses,emue._Ooh merci merci Eriol-Kun!J'en avais besoin!_Une petite larme coula de ses yeux.

Eriol_Est-ce que ça va Sakura-san?_

Sakura(s'efforçant de sourire)_Mais oui,merci.Seulement un peu de..panique!!^^;;;_

Eriol lui adressa un sourire merveilleux et reconfortant ,puis l'embrassa sur le front_Je suis sur que ça ira._

Sakura_Oui!_

Shaoran s'était preparé en toute hate,avait rejoint le palace du sport et avait vu de loin un gars qui ressamblait à hiragizawa,avec des roses blanches.Il grogna,car il savait bien à qui étaient destinée.Alors il fit demi tour et finallement se decida à acheter un bouquet.

Femme_Un bouquet?pour quelle occasion?_

Shaoran_pour une amie que...._Il devint tout rouge.

La femme rigola_Ah ah ah ah!J'ai compris!Je crois que les roses rouges seront les plus indiquées!!_

Shaoran tressaillit:les roses rouges sont un message bien evident.Mais desormais,il avait decidé de tenter le tout pour tout.

Il prit les roses et entra dans le Palace,quel bordel!La telé était là,des foules de journalistes,des gens qui couraient,qui criaient....Il etra avec son ticket et alla s'asseoir presque en premier rang.Et il remarqua tout de suite que Eriol était là(sans bouquet).Il grogna.

Eriol_Bonsoir,Shaoran-Li!Viens t'asseoir près de moi^^_

Shaoran aurait voulu le manger,il fit des grimaces.Alors Eriol vint s'asseoir à coté du gars qui protestait.

Eriol_Je te trouve bien ce soir..^^_

En effet Shaoran portait un complet noir(et la cravatte lui allait bien,quel cousteaud!Avec son air mysteriese,le regard fuyant et et terrible,son corps athlètic...en somme,il était vraiment sexy^O^).

Eriol_Tu sais je viens de voir Sakura-san,je lui ai porté des roses._

Shaoran le fulmina du regard.Il était entré dans sa chambre avec les roses?Elle les avait donc acceptées!Et il se rongeait les foies pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu faire là,tout seul avec sa belle;il pensait qu'il en avait profité mais ne voulait pas le croire car ça lui faisait trop mal.Il semblait sur le point de le devorer. 

Eriol_Mais je vois que toi aussi t'as eu la meme idée^^_

Il regarda les roses qu'il portait à la main.

Shaoran_Pffffff oui_

Eriol_Tu sais ,Sakura -chan n'était pas très contente ce soir.Elle semblait très preoccupée_

Shaoran(qui se rend compte que peut etre ils n'ont rien fait)_Hein?Comment?_

Eriol continua,tranquillement_Je crois qu'elle aie un peu perdue confiance en soi_

Shaoran_Non,c'est impossible!!!Sakura reussira!!!_

Eriol(souriant)_Mais oui._

Ce sourire le rassura;et pourtant Shaoran avait toujours cru qu'il était son premier rival en amour.Puis il reflechit une seconde:des roses blanches?C'était different des rouges.Il regarda de nouveau Eriol et se tranquillisa.Peut etre il s'était toujours trompé sur lui.

Le tournoi commenca;La jurie se trouvait en face d'eux,comme le plan sur lequel les filles auraient dansé.Eriol offrit à Shaoran le programme de la soirée:Sakura était presque la dernière.Et les filles firent leur spectacle,l'une après l'autre;elles étaient toutes splendides,quelques-unes était vraiment magnifique et avait obtenu un grand resultat.

Eriol_Fujitami a obtenu 9.8,ce sera difficile pour Sakura de la battre!_

Shaoran_Non,elle reussira,j'en suis certain..je la connais._

Eriol pensa_Si tu es avec elle,personne ne pourra la vaincre._

Et finallement arriva son moment.Elle était tellement,tellement tendue!La tete lui faisait mal,bourdonnant comme un insecte;les chaussons qu'elle portait aux pieds lui pesaient une tonne.Et toujours son coeur qui battait ,battait....elle vit la foule,les autres filles qui rigolaient:elle eu peur de ne pas reussir.N'entendant plus le bruits,elle sentait seulement sa peine et son coeur.Elle continua à se rechauffer ,elle fit un peu de stretching devant la piste.Shaoran haussa les yeux et il la vit:Elle était super belle,avec son costume blanc avec des ouvertures sur la poitrine;les manches étaient coupées en bandes ;elle était maquillée avec des brillantines sur les joues et avait mis des rubans rose un peu effrangés dans ses cheveux.

Elle soupira,puis leva le regard vers le public..et vit Shaoran assis près d'Eriol en troisième rang.

Le coeur commença à lui battre encore plus fort,plus fort:c'était lui qu'elle voulait voir!Il était venu!Le coeur s'ouvrit et se rempli d'amour,ses joues se rechaufferent comme deux oranges rouges,l'adrenaline augmenta rapidemment:_Tout ira bien!_

Shaoran eu l'impression qu'elle regardait vers lui,possible??

Le haut parleur l'appella:La tension était au comble.

_Sakura Kinomoto s'approche ..._

Et elle marcha à grands pas;desormais les bruits de la salle étaient devenu insignifiants.Ses pieds legers touchaient le sol blanc,elle salua et alla au centre pour prendre position.Elle avait un ruban rose clair en main.

S'assit par terre et se concentra comme autrefois,comme quand danser pour elle était une façon de delivrer ses pensées,une action purificatrice et suprème.

Silence.

La musique commença.

[Faisez jouer All or nothing!]

Dès qu'elle entendit les premières notes,elle sembla changer et devenir une autre fille,elle se transforma complètement.Son corps semblait bouger tout seul,au rythme de cette musique sensuelle et profonde comme l'amour.Shaoran en resta choqué.Elle était vraiment superbe,ses pieds legers semblaient voler en l'air;la musique avait pris possession de son corps et de ses pensées.Shaoran,les yeux collés sur elle,ne perdait pas un mouvement qu'elle faisait;c'était comme si elle ne dansait que pour lui.Un ange,direz vous.Oui,mais pas seulement,car sa danse avait des accents sensuels et provocants;Sakura semblait fixer quelqu'un dans le public sans pitié.Elle était si belle,si cruellement belle.Shaoran fut tout de suite capturé par l'erotisme subtil de la danse,mais c'était comme la fleur qui s'offre à l'abeille et puis echappe.Jamais Shaoran aurait pensé qu'elle pouvait lui provoquer une passion tellement forte.Elle dessinait des cercles et des coeurs en l'air avec son ruban rose,et se declanchait comme un ressort,sans perdre une miette de son charme.Elle était si moelleusement sensuelle.Toute pleine d'adrenaline car Shaoran la regardait,elle fit toutes les prises sans se tromper;on pourrait dire qu'elle était en train de rever ou de faire autre chose plutot que danser,tellement c'était naturel.

Enfin la musique termina et elle assuma la dernière position.Sakura resta sans souffle,haletante.

Tout le public était resté sans motsO__Otandis que Shaoran était pratiquemment aveuglé.

On donna le jugement:10.0,incroyable!Elle était au septième ciel.Les autres filles n'avaient pas reussi à faire comme elle.Elle gagna la première place,et lui,il la regardait les yeux tremblants et pleins de desir.

Elle recu la medaille puis les journalistes se presserent autor d'elle,qui ne reussissait plus à respirer:Ils voulaient absoulemet interviewer la nouvelle étoile.Elle reussit seulement avec la force de la desesperation à glisser parmi eux et à s'enfuir dans sa chambre,où les journalistes ne pouvaient pas arriver.Finallement,elle prit une douche et se changea.Elle se mit sa robe nouvelle avec la jupe rouge qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux et laissait entrevoir ses belles jambes nerveuses.Puis elle portait une chemise blanche ouverte et nouée au fond sur un top noir.Sakura sortit de sa chambre en toute hate car elle voulait s'eloigner au plus tot des journalistes,se mit à courir sans regarder où elle allait et tomba sur un jeune homme qui portait des roses rouges.

Sakura_Gomen-nasai...oh-ohO__OShaoran-kun!!!!!_

Ils rougirent tout à coup,embarrassés.

Shaoran resta quelques secondes sans bouger,puis il lui donna mechaniquement les roses,en baissant la tete(Comme il est timide!!!^^)

Sakura(surprise)_Pour...pour moi?_

Shaoran(paralysé)_Ha...hai!_

C'était un merveilleux bouquet qu'elle entoura de ses bras tendrement_Arigato!!!!!!!_Et elle lui fit un de ces sourires.......

Shaoran bouillait.Alors ce fut Sakura qui prit la parole:_T'as rien à faire?_

Shaoran_O__OHeu...ben...non!!!_cria-t-il.^^;;;

Sakura lui sourit_Alors_elle lui prit la main,ce qui le fit sursauter_Viens avec moi!_

Elle rigolait,tandis qu'il lui semblait de rever.Elle pria Kyoko de garder ses roses,car elles étaient trop encombrantes,puis ils sortirent du palace.Il était noir en ville,et desormais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui se promenait sauf des couples d'amoureux.Sakura_J'ai un peu faim,je m'entraine depuis cet aprèm sans manger .Ça te va une glace?_

Shaoran_D'accord mais c'est moi qui offre._  


Sakura_Oh,merci^^_

Ils se promenerent le long du fleuve,c'était toujours Sakura qui parlait,du tournoi,de son exibition,mais sans exagerer,comme si cela ne la regardait pas.C'était trop beau de marcher à coté de lui.Puis elle bondit au dessus d'un muretin et continua à marcher à grands pas,toujours en racontant ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la danse.Shaoran regardait sa figure belle et maigre qui semblait jouer comme une fillette sur le muretin.Puis l'emotion la gagna,elle leva les bras à l'hauteur des èpaules comme un equilibriste,toujours avec la glace en sa main droite;elle allait expliquer un pas de danse,fit une pirouette et..la glace eclauboussa juste sur la face du pauvre Shaoran!!

Sakura sauta du muretin_O__O desolée!!!!!!C'est de ma faute,j'aurai du faire attention!!_

Shaoran(se nettoyant le visage d'un mouchoir)_Non...ce n'est rien!!_

Sakura sortit son mouchoir_Attend je reviens tout de suite!_Elle alla tremper le mouchoir à une fontaine,puis revint et s'approcha de lui qui sursauta.Sakura s'approcha de son visage pour le nettoyer mieux ,caressa son front,les cheveux ,les joues,et sentit qu'elles étaient tellement chaudes.Puis decouvrit ses beaux yeux sauvages ,doux et tranchants à la fois,qui la fixaient sans cesse pleins de desir. Embarrassée,n'osant pas detourner les yeux,elle le regarda dans ses yeux qui lui disaient tout.Il était fievrieux,alors n'attendit plus et l'embrassa sur la bouche eperduement.Sakura tressaillit et resta paralysée,les yeux grands ouverts.Le mouchoir lui tomba des mains.Il la serra dans ses bras moellement,si qu'elle ressentit la chaleur de son corps.Sakura gouta ses levres de fraise ,tandis qu'il faisait penetrer sa langue dans la petite bouche de la fille et sentit sa gorge de colombe.Shaoran avait complètement perdu la raison,n écoutant plus que ses desirs,tandis que Sakura ,les joues rouges était toute bouleversée.Shaoran se reveilla et detacha ses levres de celles de Sakura,la regarda troublé,serrant les dents et baissant la tete.Il la repoussa et s'eloigna tout à coup en courant,tandis qu'il se repetait_IDIOT!!!IDIOT!!IDIOT!!!Qu'est ce que j'ai fait???_

Sakura le regarda s'enfuire sans bouger,encore très confuse,puis se mit les mains sur les joues chaudes et devint rouge pivoine.Une chaleur etrange parcourait tout son corps,elle fremit.

Sakura_Shaoran-kun..il m'a...embrassée!!embrassée!!!_et elle rougissait de plus belle.Elle resta longtemps regarder la fleuve,ne faisant que penser à lui qui l'avait seduite.Et son coeur battait et lui faisait mal.Puis elle rentra chez soi mais ne parla point avec son père et son frère qui voulaient se congratuler.

Sakura_Je suis vraiment fatiguée,je vais me coucher tout de suite.Bonne nuit_

Touya avait remarqué qu'elle était triste,mais c'était une tristesse étrange;la tristesse qu'il craignait de voir sur le visage de Sakura.

Touya_C'est ça que je ne voulait pas_dit-t-il.

Père_De quoi parles toi?Sais tu pourquoi Sakura-san est triste?_

Touya detourna les yeux_Oui je le sais...depuis longtemps._il grogna_C'est pour cela que ce gars là ne m'a jamais plu...pffffui!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se coucha encore troublée .Pendant toute la nuit elle ne fit que penser à Shaoran,au baiser qu'il lui avait volé.Elle tremblait.Et pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait?Au fond de son coeur elle savait d'etre amoureuse de lui,seulement qu'elle était trop naive pour s'en apercevoir.Mais ce baiser inattendu avait tout changé.Donc elle l'avait fit tomber à ses pieds pendant qu'elle dansait.Donc il avait envie d'elle depuis longtemps.Elle rougit davantage.Et elle passa la nuit sans pouvoir dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le matin suivant elle alla à l'école;tous ses copains la fetoyerent chaleureusement.Tomoyo dit qu'elle avait été la plus belle danseuse sur scène depuis des annés,les profs se congratulèrent,des gras vinrent lui porter des fleurs et insistaient qu'ils voulaient la connaitre mieux.Sakura les repoussa tous gentiment,et soupira:Shaoran n'était pas venu.Surement il avait pensé qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir.Et en quelque sorte,il avait raison,car elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.Comme il n'était pas venu,il fallait lui donner les devoirs et(la chance!!)lui porter des photocopies d'histoire.

Tomoyo_Qui est ce qui veux lui porter cela?_

Sakura_Moi!!!J'y vais moi!!_Elle les prit et se mit en chemin vers l'appartement du gars.Elle continuait à penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire;elle se sentait tellement agitée.Elle frappa la porte,et se sentit le coeur qui battait la chamade.

Il ouvrit la porte et fallit mourir sur le moment,tellement il ne s'attendait pas sa visite.Il rougit et Sakura bouillit.

Sakura(rouge)_Ehm...je t'ai porté tout cela!!!..._

Shaoran secoua la tete_A..ah....eh.... merci_Ils resterent quelques seconde sur la porte;il pensa qu'elle ne voulait que s'en aller tout de suite.Elle jouait en faisant tourner nerveusement ses index ,puis elle leva le regard vers lui et dit_Puis je entrer?_

Shaoran(embarrassé)_Ah..heu...bien sur!!_

Ils soupirerent.Qui aurait parlé d'abord?

Sakura dit la première chose qu'elle pensa_Ehm!Ce sont interessants ,ces chapitres sur la chute de l'Empire Romain^^;;;; il y a aussi des allusions à la cuisine italienne tu connais??^^;;;On dit que les romains ne connaissaient pas les tomates...._

Shaoran(convaincu)_Ah!!!...Heu...c'est interessant,vraiment interessant!!! _

[Meimi se tape le front :je suis morte de rire!!!!]

Sakura(rouge)_Et moi qui me torturais en cherchant de comprendre quand les pizzas ont été inventées....._

Silence.

Ils regardaient le parquet qui était devenu tout à coup très interessant.

Sakura(rouge pivoine)_Je me suis bu le cerveau!Qu'est ce que je lui ai dit???????_

Sakura_Ehmmmm...moi..je...._

Il ne se perdait pas un de ses mots,n'osant pas la regarder.

Sakura_..voulais te dire...que..que..que.._

N'osant pas lui dire tout,elle lui dit une mi-verité:_Je te veux bien!_

Alors il leva le regard vers elle.Ils avaient les yeux tremblants.

Sakura_Et..et puis tu me plait..beaucoup!_

Ces mots l'avaient rassuré,mais il se sentait encore coupable.Alors elle n'attendit plus et se jeta dans ses bras.

Sakura(chuchautant)_Tu ne l'as pas encore compris...que je t'aime?_

Et cette fois ce fut elle qui l'embrassa sans préavis.Elle lui prit la tete entre les mains et caressa ses cheveux,alors il repondit à son baiser et lui caressa les joues,puis les cheveux et enfin fit passer ses mains sur le dos.Il souleva legerement sa chemise et caressa la peau de la fille ,puis l'embrassa sur le cou..enfin ils finirent sur le divan.Ce fut alors qu'il s'arreta.

Shaoran_Je..je suis desolé!_

Sakura_Pourquoi?_

Shaoran_Parce que je t'aime..mais je crois qu'on devrait s'arreter ici.Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.Nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour.._

Sakura lui sourit_Oui,t'as raison._

Elle se leva et l'enlaca tendrement,faisant tomber sa tete sur sa poitrine.Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux,puis sur la joue.Comme ils se sentaient bien!Desormais ils n'avaient plus honte de manifester ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.Ils se seraient aimés pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

[Avez vous aimé?Moi je suis plutot satisfaite de moi^^ oui vraiment .Et j'ai rigolé en plus^O^.Au debut je ne savais pas comment faire pour ecrire cette fic car la partie plus interessante(la danse) était impossible à decrire,alors j'ai pensé que vous pouviez l'imaginer..j'éspère que quelqu'un l'ait fait!J'adore cette chanson^^A' propos,etes vous decus car ils ne sont pas..finis sur le lit???Eh bien,j'ai dit qu'ils avaient 14 ans(meme si Shaoran était plutot grand et fort^O^)donc j'ai preferé m'arreter.je n'attend rien d'autre que vos commentaires(ecrivez moi ou j'arrete d'écrire,sniff!!!)]

BIZOUZZZZZZZZ


End file.
